Klaine games in New York
by Freelancestoryteller
Summary: Kurt gets a map for Christmas!But he didn't know what this game involved! Will it be worth the HUMILIATION? Klaine are together, Warblers help Blaine make Kurt's and his first Christmas together special! Suckish summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back for a second round ;) I have a strange urge to write today so I will! Still nothing too heavy, so I thought I would create some Klaine Christmas cuteness! (Try saying that when you're drunk!) This is based just after Kurt and Blaine got together and are still at Dalton, just imagine they got together earlier! And the beginning is based of something I had to do for my friends due to the fact that I can't wrap presents! I don't own Glee, ever since Ryan Murphy gave me that restraining order. **

'Dear my beloved boyfriend...' Kurt read the note on his Christmas present allowed. '...I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but Santa had his trainee elves wrap your gift, they are new to this challenge so please show compassion and understanding towards them, as they are new to this, sorry again.' Kurt turned to Blaine with a confused look and reached into the gift bag. Then he understood.

'Blaine hunny, how you can manage to get straight A's at a private school, yet still can't wrap a present is beyond me.' Kurt chuckled giving a blushing Blaine a kiss on the temple. 'I'm sure I will love it all the same though!' he said in excitement as he tore at the already half torn paper. He took out a roll of laminated paper and looked confused.

'It's a map.' Blaine stated simply, giving his new boyfriend a kiss on the nose and getting up and walking away.

'What? Wait where are you going?' Kurt asked still very confused.

'Read the map and find out.' He gave Kurt a mischievous glance and walked out of the giant oak doors of the corridor.

Still in a state of shock, Kurt released the map from the confines of it's elastic band and opened it up. But instead of finding a large map, there was a plan of the school in front of him, with a red pen drawing a pathway up to his dorm. Well he had nothing to loose, so he started making his way to the dorm room, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on.

Once he reached the room, he began searching, still not quite sure what he was searching for. He pulled the map back out of his satchel and realised that the arrow was pointing to the very back of the room, which was the bathroom. So Kurt went and opened the door and was met with his greatest fear. A bucket of baked beans fell from above the door frame, triggered by Kurt opening the door. Kurt squealed in horror, Blaine was going to pay for this! He grabbed a towel and started cleaning the floor and turned the shower on. He was not a happy bunny. He threw his clothes in the washing basket and let the hot water clean the disgusting substance from his hair and body.

Once he got out of the shower, Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the room to pick out some clothes to go and murder his boyfriend in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something peculiar on his bed. There was a note:

_Dear Kurt, don't hate me, I know you probably do but I had my minions (Wevid) to set this up, so that I could get you to do something for me. Beneath this note is a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Please put these on and then go to visit Nick and Jeff in the Warbler's room and they will give you the next clue to your surprise. _ _I love you –B x_

'You may love me but I don't love you enough to wear those...those things!' Kurt though inwardly. He headed towards his wardrobe to find something 'decent' to wear. What he discovered was like a stab to the chest. All of his clothes were GONE! But there was a note. 'Lucky me' he thought.

_Kurt, Wes here. Blaine may forget that you are ruthless when it comes to your appearance, so I took the initiative to take your clothes so you don't have a choice as to wear the required dress for your surprise. We are going to leave now, have fun! __**Hey Kurt, David here, I snuck back in! If you do decide to not wear the clothes and leave the dorm room naked, Wes' gavel is in the top drawer, feel free to use it to cover your...you know ;) Take a picture it will piss Wes off big time! Wait that sounds wrong...screw it I don't care. (I still suggest you wear the clothes)**_

Kurt stared at the clothes. Where was his sewing kit?

**OOOH mini cliff hanger! You like it? Should I carry on or drop it? Stick your reviews where I like 'em ;)**


	2. NJ

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack *jazz hands* well let us see what happens! Well you can, I already know ;) (I am psychic) I don't own glee blah blah blah. Enjoy! X**

After Kurt had spent an hour making the sweatpants fitted and adding a buckle the side of the right leg, he was ready to go and visit Nick and Jeff in their 'man cave' yeah but it was really just the warblers' rehearsal hall. He glanced at himself once again in the mirror, sighing, but he held his head up high and walked quickly to his destination. Avoiding eye contact with EVERYONE!

'Hey Kurt!' Trent smiled.

'I have no power over what I am wearing!' he said, not making eye contact and still walking, leaving Trent looking very confused.

Kurt continued on his one man stampede throughout the school until he reached the Warblers hall, eyes scanning the room for a blonde and a brunette, who were undoubtedly up to no good. However he could not see them.

'Nick? Jeff?' he shouted into the room. That was when he felt a hand on each of his shoulders, making Kurt jump out of his skin.

'You called?' Nick asked laughing at Kurt's reaction.

'What has the dead man planned?' Kurt asked. The two looked at each other in confusion. 'Blaine, did you see what he made me wear? When I get hold of him there will me a lot of smacking involved!' Nick turned to look at Jeff smirking. Then they both turned back to Kurt.

'Wanky!' they chorused. Kurt was not amused; he gave them a look that said 'If you don't tell me right now I will kill you with a butter knife.'

'Ok, so Blaine has asked me to give you this.' Jeff handed Kurt a card. 'It's reservation details for the dinner you will be attending tonight at breadsticks.'

_Breadsticks_

_7pm – Table 5_

_Dress up! A car will pick you up at 6.30. – B oxox_

Kurt was not impressed. 'ALL OF THIS FOR A DINNER!' Nick and Jeff jumped at his outburst, Jeff squealing a little before coughing and brushing invisible wrinkles from his shirt. 'Wait! How does this explain the sweats?'

'Well that is why you are here!' Nick smiled. 'Jeff and I have been given a post code. We are to enter it into the GPS and see where it takes us. Even we don't know what's going on! All we know is that your outfit will be appropriate for where you're going.'

'No way on Earth I am going out in _public _dressed like _this! I can't even...'_ Kurt continued ranting. The blonde and brunette turned to each other, then to Kurt, both with an evil grin (Kurt was too busy shouting to no-one to see this). They walked right up to Kurt, Jeff picking him up and flinging him over his shoulder and Nick tying Kurt's legs together so he could not kick the blonde boy. Oh but that didn't stop him trying.

'PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG BLONDE BAFFOON! I HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK IN THE PAST TWO HOURS! LET ME DOWN! I HAVE RIGHTS...NOT THE HAIR NICK! GET OFF!' Nick giggled, he knew just how to get Kurt's attention.

He started struggling full force, but Jeff was stronger. He lifted Kurt off his shoulder and placed him in the backseat of his BMW. Kurt sat, chin up not moving a muscle. Unsure of what to do, Nick leaned over and put Kurt's seatbelt on for him awkwardly trying to dodge his folded arms. They shut his door and got into the car. The drive was silent, but the tension was bearable, they found out from the GPS that their destination was only half an hour away.

They arrived at a large building when they had been told that they had reached their destination. The two in the front looked confused, but Kurt knew where he was. A grin spread across his face.

'THE SPA!' He exclaimed! 'Ok, maybe Blaine's not 100% dead yet, but are you guys going? I don't want to...' he was cut off by a tapping on the window of the car, he turned around to see the girls of New Directions. The grin on his face grew impossibly wider, Nick and Jeff thought his head was going to explode when he let out a squeal of delight to see the girls.

Kurt ran out of the car and straight into the arms of the ready and waiting Rachel and Mercedes, who were then joined by Brittany and Santana, Tina, Quinn and was that Lauren?

'Hold up white boy!' Mercedes announced. 'I have been instructed to give you this!' She held out a note, presumably from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt, I know you probably are mad at me, but I did all of this so that you can spend some time with your girls, I know that you have been missing them- B x_

Kurt smiled, but why hadn't Blaine mentioned this evening to him? He thought he would have written a 'see you later' or something. But he was too excited for his spa day with his girls to let it confuse him. The group all left towards the spa, leaving Nick and Jeff in the car.

'Why do the gay guys get all the chicks?'

**Hey! I hope you liked it! On my first chapter I got plenty of favourite but only 1 review! *cries* so stick your reviews where I like 'em ;) Hope you're all getting excited for Christmas!**


	3. the girls

**Hola! So you know the drill, Ryan Murphey + Restraining order = Me not owning Glee **

'So Kurt...' Mercedes began once they had entered the hot tub of the spa. '... do you know what your prep boy had planned for you? Because we were all guessing on the way here. I said that it would be a dinner out.'

'Or tickets for a musical!' Rachel interjected.

'No it will be a movie.' Stated Tina.

'Or a wrestling match.' Suggested Lauren.

'Whatever it is, don't get pregnant.' Quinn muttered, causing the whole group to burst out laughing, she mumbled something about 'not being to careful.'

'I think Mercedes has it right. I am being picked up tonight and I am told that a table is booked, so unless he has set me up on a date with some random guy, I think that's the rest of my surprise.' Kurt said smiling, but then noticing that the girls looked at each other worryingly. 'What?' he asked.

Rachel coughed awkwardly before saying. 'Blaine did give us a message to tell you in person as well as the note. He asked us to tell you that you will be met in the restaurant and driven home and that he will see you after your dinner. We presumed that you planned the dinner and knew what was going on, but it sounds like you won be having dinner with Blaine.'

Kurt was worried now, his voice was growing higher and higher. 'So basically I am going to have dinner with GOD KNOWS WHO! He is then meeting me at HOME, not Dalton, but my house? Is he insane? What's he trying to do to me!'

'He also told us to remind you that this is a spa and that you should be relaxing.' Tina whispered, trying to calm him down. Kurt let out a groan and sunk down until the bubbles of the hot tub drowned the groan out. Lauren who was opposite him reached into the bubbles and yanked Kurt up by his arms.

'Stop being a wimp Hummel, drowning is not relaxing. Man up. Think about it! What this guy has done! He stole your clothes, putting you through hell! He is confusing you, putting you through more hell! You have to go to this dinner, then go find your precious, pansy prep boy and give him a piece of your mind!' Lauren said a little too enthusiastically, Kurt still in her wrestlers grasp. He let out a yelp, then she realised that she was about to dislocate his arm and she dropped him back into the tub with a splash.

'Lauren and I will help if you need razors or wrestling used on this boy, nobody hurts our sweet porcelain.' Santana said. Part of Kurt was angry at Blaine and wanted to give him a piece of his mind, but the more fanciful part of him was hoping that there would be something great at the end of the experience.

The Rachel stepped in. 'Guys Blaine, although he denies it, is a really romantic person. Surely Kurt should wait and see what he says, give him a chance to explain. If the explanation isn't a good one, we can surprise attack him, fully armed, but we need to hear him out.' Kurt sighed in relief. He like this plan.

The Spa trip came to an end and they make there way out and Rachel drove Kurt back to Dalton. After the goodbyes, he went up to his room to get ready for his dinner. As he opened the door, he was greeted by an Armani suit laid out on his bed. Damn this boy had taste.

_Kurt, here is something for you to wear this evening. Don't hate me – B x__** Hey it's David again. Blaine is a good guy and you will love your present, don't be too hard on him. He just thinks it would be fun to do it this way (don't ask why) –D**_

Kurt smiled, maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. But _who _was he having dinner with? Well he was soon to find out.

**Sorry this is short, I'm so stressed atm so I haven't really had time to write. Don't hate me! Stick your reviews where I like 'em ;) What do you guys think Kurt's present will be? No price limit, as Blaine is going to be super duper rich in this fic!**


	4. Early Christmas

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, you know I was busy sleeping...don't judge me! I got a Glee duvet for Christmas :D I still don't own anything; Santa couldn't grant my wish of owning Glee, ir Kurt or Blaine We finally find out who Kurt is having dinner with!**

Blaine had sent a spotless black Volvo to pick Kurt up from Dalton, where a chauffer drove him the hour drive to breadsticks. When he exited the car, he thanked the driver holding his door open for the ride, he responded saying that it was his pleasure 'sir'. Kurt giggled internally. He should start getting used to this for when he becomes a big Broadway star.

He walked into Breadsticks, feeling far too over dressed, but his clothing had been specifically chosen, there wasn't much he could do about it. But as he scanned the room, it was empty. There was no body in sight, the exception of a couple of waitresses, smiling at him eagerly.

'You must be Mr. Hummel!' One exclaimed taking his coat and scarf. 'Please follow me to your table.' Kurt followed the waitress around the corner of the restaurant in a haze (How did they know my name? I didn't know they started taking peoples coats.), where he saw almost every table was empty still, all but one. His eyes connected with the blue of the older mans eyes, and both pairs lit up. He hadn't seen his family in over six weeks, due to exams that he was studying for (and that one weekend he and Blaine spent in his dorm room, cuddling and watching Disney movies...well they were two teenage boys, of course they may have made out a little...a lot.) He looked at his dad's smiling face, then glanced over to see Carole and Finn smiling up at him.

Kurt practically ran over to the table they were sitting at, letting out high squeals of excitement. The three at the table stood up and met him half way, still grinning and enveloping him in a warm embrace. Once he wiggled free of the claustrophobic huddle of love, he stepped back to look at them all.

'I thought I would spend the Christmas break at Dalton! I thought I wouldn't see you until Christmas day! I couldn't wait that long! Thank you!' He exclaimed, still buzzing from the joy he felt.

'Don't thank us son, thank that fancy fella' of yours. He knows the owner of this place and hired it out for us, this is our Christmas present from him! I got him a pair of full length jeans, that kid's going to turn his ankles blue in those Capri things. Don't give me that look Kurt, I know I'm no good at clothes, but I got that lovely Mercedes to help me choose them.' Kurt smiled. His father loved Mercedes, she was the first true friend Kurt had ever had, Burt practically made her part of the family and judging by the way he was telling Blaine off, he was about to do the same with his boyfriend.

'He's a lovely boy' Carole said.

'He's loaded too dude!' Kurt gave him a _really? _look.' No seriously! I can't wait to see your face when...' Carole and Burt both slapped Finn on the arm giving him an evil glare that said _Shut up or I will kill you._ But Kurt just shrugged it off. Too happy to care.

The quartet ordered and ate their meal, talking animatedly about their lives, catching up on the New Directions and learning about Dalton, talking about the garage and how uncle Andy had fallen down the stairs trying to hang a photograph on the landing.

'Right! Presents!' Burt announced as Carole and Finn stood up.

'Wait what? It's not Christmas yet! I am at home remember!'Kurt said looking confused.

'Well, you will understand why we are doing it now in around an hour!' Burt said pulling his son up and dragging him through to the back of the restaurant.

'But I haven't brought your gifts! I didn't know about...what?'Kurt was pulled into a room with a large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree, with a pile of presents, including the ones off Kurt for his family.

'Blaine knew where you hid them, he brought them here, he has also delivered your gifts for the New Directions.' Burt explained. Kurt was stunned. This boy had no boundaries did he? There's another thing that Blaine would be added would be answering to. But he had to admit, although confusing, it was a very sweet gesture.

Everyone took a seat on a cushion on the floor by the tree, reading the labels on the gifts to identify who they belonged to.

Burt opened his gift from Kurt, which was a spanner with 'Burt' engraved into the handle. Off Carole he received an apron that said 'Kiss the cook' as he and Carole had taken up cookery classes, in which they learned of make healthy and delicious food, that Burt would actually eat. Off Finn he got a Teddy bear saying 'No.1 Dad!' Burt giggled at his step son's child like gift but have him a hug all the same.

Carole received a cookery book off Kurt, as she had recently been struggling to feed everyone a variety of meals. Off Burt she got the complete series of F.R.I.E.N.D.S as she recently saw and became addicted to the show. From her son she was given a voucher for a hair cut and make over (which Kurt had helped him choose.)

Finn excitedly tore the wrapping paper from his presents. From Kurt he was given 'Video Games for Dummies.' Kurt held his hands up in defence explaining that he wanted SOME competition when they played. Finn just laughed and hugged him. Carole and Burt bought him a joint present, which was a boom box with a docking station. He was made up with it.

When it was Kurt's turn, he opened the one off Finn first, which came in a card. It was a piece of paper with a bar code and lot's of numbers on it. Kurt looked confused, but Finn explained that all would be revealed. Off Carole, he received a Starbucks voucher with a large sum of money on it. He was grateful, but didn't have the heart to tell her that he drank at the Lima bean. Then off Burt he got an unusual gift. It was a snow globe of New York, he shook it watching as the plastic snow covered times square when he shook it. He thanked them all and hugged them.

They informed him that he would be met by Blaine at their house, so they all drove back. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he saw his home again, he had missed it so much. As soon as Burt unlocked the door, Kurt ran upstairs and belly flopped onto his bed, he had missed everything so much. The décor, the colours, the smell, the clothes. THE CLOTHES! He ran to his closet to change into something other than the monkey suit he was wearing. But he found half of his clothes where missing. Why did this keep happening to him! In his own home? The missing clothes reminded him that Blaine should be arriving soon. He made his way downstairs to demand where his clothes were. Finn had probably sold them to buy a new Xbox game.

When he reached the living room he was met with the sight of Blaine and two suitcases. Blaine stood there, in the jeans (Burt and Mercedes had probably bought him.) and a Rolling stones T-shirt than clung to his body snugly, with his hair gel free. But Kurt was more interested in the cases as apposed to the gorgeousness of his boyfriend. He had so many questions for him, he needed all the answers at once, everything was building up inside his mind, but all he could manage was a 'huh?'

Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. He smiled at him.

'Baby. We are going to New York.'

**Like? Hate? Stick your reviews where I like 'em ;) What do you want to see the boys up to in New York? Do you want a chapter with Blaine answering all of Kurts questions or would that bore you? LET ME KNOW! Posotive and negative comments make me a better writer! BYE BYE!**


	5. Messages from loved ones

**Hey guys! Happy new year! I hope you've all seen Lea Michele in New Years Eve (epic)! Anyway, I don't own Glee Let's see Kurt's reaction! **

Kurt stood gawking at Blaine like a fish. He had no clue what to say. Was he joking? Would he really take him to New York? Did Burt give him a hard time for asking? Who gave him permission to go through his clothes? Blaine seemed to notice the questions forming in Kurt's mind, he took him by the hand, lead him to the couch and sat him down.

'Kurt, you and I are booked on the 1am flight to New York, it was the only flight not fully booked. I spoke to your dad and Carole and they agreed to let you spend a week with me in my family's apartment in New York for a week. It's not like my parents will even know I'm gone, so that's the issue of my parents finding out sorted.' He smiled sadly at Kurt but then squeezed his hand and started talking in an excited tone. 'Mercedes and I packed your bags when she got back from the spa. I explained everything to her, she seemed really happy for us!' Kurt smiled, he knew his bags would be adequately packed, as Mercedes had helped. He would have to get her a super special gift from New York. 'Oh I almost forgot!' Blaine continued. 'She asked me to give you this, I haven't read it, don't worry.' Blaine handed him an envelope with _Dear Boo _written on the front. Kurt opened it.

_Dear Boo,_

_I could am writing this quickly in the bathroom away from Blaine, collecting your skin care crap! (Seriously you're fabulous as it is!) Anyway I just wanted to say have fun in New York, visit 5__th__ Ave. For me, and Broadway for you and Rachel! The rest of the girls don't know yet, so I will tell them when I get back and get them to text you! I love you Boo x_

'_Cede's 'xxx_

_PS. Get some white boy ;)_

Kurt smiled at the note, he would call her when he arrived. He then pulled his phone out of his pocked.

_**12 New Messages:**_

_**Rachel: **__OMG KURT! HAVE FUN! SAY HI TO BROADWAY FOR ME! MAKE SURE YOU SEE THE SIGHTS! Oh and go check out NYADA! I want top secret info!_

_**Satan: **__Wanky ;)_

_**Noah (Puck): **__Hey, get some Hummel ;) Blaine hurts you, u send him 2 me ok?_

_**Quinn:**__ Have fun Kurt and use protection! That boy's a keeper, btw sorry Rachel told the boys too._

_**Sam: **__Dude! NYC will be awesome! You should totally get used to it, you will be living there soon!_

_**Brittany: **__Santana said you two are going to make dolphin babies, can I be the God mother?_

_**Lauren: **__Get some Hummel! God your lil hobbit, although short...is FINE! ;)_

_**Tina: **__Have fun Kurty ;)_

_**Mike: **__Have fun Kurt!_

_**Artie: **__Have fun in NYC boy!_

_**Brittany: **__Kurty baby you didn't answer me!_

_**Brittany: **__You don't want me to be the God mommy of your dolphin babies! :'(_

Kurt rushed to text Brit back saying 'Of course you can, but I don't think we will be having any Brit Brit '

Suddenly Kurt panicked. What was going to happen in_ that _department? Were they sharing a bed? What was Blaine expecting to happen. He thought back to what his father had said. 'You matter.' Kurt decided that he was only going to go through what he was comfortable with. Blaine then walked in.

'Just booked a cab, but I must ask Kurt, do you want to go?' He asked tentatively.

'Yes of coarse I do! Don't be silly! I'm so excited, just think, New York!' he squealed slightly in excitement. Blaine gave him a big, dorky smile and pulled him into a big bear hug.

The cab soon came, and the two bid farewell to the Hudmel household they were on their way.

**Don't kill me! I know it's short, but I'm getting ready to go back to school . I'm gonna skip the plane journey and when I'm back we'll be in New York! What should Blaine's apartment be like? Do you want me to add some angst? Give me what you want and I'll do my best to make it happen! Stick your reviews where I like 'em ;)**


	6. Flight

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! So much homework and I have exams coming up I'm going to start writing a new fic too, maybe a kurtcedes one, as I miss their friendship Anyway here you go! I can't afford to own Glee **

Once the boys had got through security (when Blaine had to be searched by a young gentleman, he was given evils from Kurt) they had boarded the plane. It was unusually quiet for Christmas time, so Blaine lead Kurt to the back of the aircraft, away from most of the passengers for some privacy. Kurt wouldn't admit it, but the last time he went on a plane to New York for Nationals, he had hold of both Rachel and Mercedes' hands with his eyes shut and the girls whispering words of courage in his ear. He hated flying, but he was determined not to show Blaine that.

'Kurt, are you ok?' Blaine asked, looking at how the taller boy has turned impossibly paler.

Kurt faked a smile as best he could. 'Yeah I'm really excited, I can't thank you enough Blaine! I mean New-York is the best place in the world for sight-seeing and we never got to do that when we came here for Nationals!' He wasn't a complete liar, he was excited, just not for the plane ride.

The overhead speakers announced that the doors had been shut and that they would be taking off after a safety demonstration. The last thing Kurt needed were a bunch of over friendly girls telling him all the risks and possibilities of things going wrong. Finally the plane started moving, ready to take off. _Keep breathing, millions of people fly every day_ he thought to himself. Then the air craft stopped and Kurt felt the engines revving. The plane then started to move faster than anything, breaking Kurt's charade. He squealed and grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, closing his eyes and burying himself into Blaine's neck. Blaine jumped at the sudden contact but just squeezed Kurt's hand, as he knew it was the best way to comfort his boyfriend. A few seconds later they were in the air fully and Kurt peeled himself off Blaine, to be met with hazel eyes staring into his full of concern.

'Kurt I'm so sorry I didn't know you were afraid of flying! I'm so stupid I should of...'

'Blaine! Don't worry, if it was going to be a massive issue I would have told you. It's only taking off and landing. I wanted to brave through it this time, but as you can see...' he laughed awkwardly. It sounded silly now, he knew he didn't have to try to impress Blaine. As if he read his mind Blaine spoke.

'You don't have to be brave, if you are ever uncomfortable in the slightest, just tell me okay?' Kurt nodded and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

'Tell me about this apartment then.' Kurt said in curiosity.

'Not much to tell really, it's on 42nd street. ' Kurt's eyes widened, that's not a cheap place to live. He would have to remember to do some sort of tap dancing; he loved the 42nd street musical. 'My parents bought it before I was born, they come out to New York often for business, it's only a small one bed roomed apartment, but it's more cosy than small, it's nice.'

'One room?' Kurt blurted before he could stop himself. He felt stupid, but he did want a further expansion on this topic.

Blaine's eyes widened. 'Oh my god Kurt, I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry!'

Kurt chuckled. 'Always the gentleman, but that won't be necessary, I trust you not to murder me in my sleep, we're both responsible and we respect each other right?'

Blaine nodded and smiled up at Kurt. 'I love you...again.' Blaine expected an 'I know' or an 'Only an idiot couldn't love me.' But Kurt simply replied.

'I love you too. More than you can ever know. Whether that be in New York, Lima, the moon, nothing can change that.'

'That was beautiful.' Blaine looked at him in admiration.

'I know.' Kurt said, matter of factly. Blaine giggled, there was the Kurt he fell in love with.

The two nuzzled into each other and lay resting, just being with each other, until the seatbelt sign lit up and Kurt tensed. Blaine grabbed his hand.

'You will be okay, I promise.' He whispered comfortingly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

'I know I will, I have you.'

**There you go! That was quite fluffy even if I say so myself! But don't get used to it! I'm thinking of adding some angst to do with Blaine's parents. I won't if you don't want me to though! Let me know in the reviews. Let me know what you thought! Stick your reviews where I like 'em ;)**


	7. Jamie

**Sorry about the slowness of this update! I have been working on my other story Tired. (Angsty, tragic sad one if you care at all.) So I feel bad for neglecting this one...but no body has been reviewing! So I don't feel that bad :P Review if you want quicker updates! Yeah I don't own Glee **

Kurt and Blaine weren't even at the apartment yet and Kurt had his camera out! He was taking pictures of street signs, even insignificant ones. Every now and again he would hand the camera to Blaine and get his to photograph him next to some streets, such as 5th avenue.

They pair had finally arrived at the apartment and of coarse, Kurt was ecstatic! His first taste of life in New York! In a real New York apartment!

They entered the building and Kurt took in the lobby, it was huge, bigger than his whole house! The walls were painted cream with blue edging, not too bad for a lobby. In the corner there was a large desk with a small man behind it, eyes fixated on the computer.

'Hey Jamie!' Blaine said cheerily, Kurt looked around before he realised that he was talking to the man behind the desk. The man smiled and came around the side to hug Blaine.

'Hey Blaine! I wasn't expecting you! What a nice surprise! Who is this fine, young chap?' Jamie spoke with a British accent. Kurt had to let out a giggle the man looked around 30, he was smaller than Blaine and wore funny looking glasses, he had a sense of innocence about him.

'This is Kurt! He is my boyfriend, but of course you know not to speak a word to my parents.' He said with a solemn look on his face. Jamie nodded.

'Of course I know, you know I had the same problem when I came out to my parents.' Oh so Jamie was gay! 'I know not to say a word, but how do you expect them to not find out?' he had a look of worry on his face.

'You know they never pay attention to anything I do! I could murder someone and they wouldn't care.' Blaine said in a jokey tone, even though Kurt found t heart breaking.

Jamie laughed along side him then patted Kurt on the back. 'Well you all have fun now, you hear?' he said smiling at Kurt.

'Thank you.' Kurt said shyly, grabbing his suitcase and calling the elevator as Jamie walked away. The elevator doors opened and they crammed themselves and the bags into it as Blaine pressed no. 12.

'Wow your apartment is high up.' Kurt noted.

'Is that okay? Your not afraid of heights are you?' Blaine asked concerned.

'No not at all! It must have a wonderful view!' they stood a few more seconds. 'Blaine, what did Jamie mean when he said 'you all have fun.' There is only two of us.'

'Maybe it's just the British way of saying it. Jamie moved here 5 years ago, we became good friends and he was actually the first person I came out to. His parents did not accept his sexuality, as he lived in a very religious village in Yorkshire. He moved out here, as he had nothing to hold him in England. Since then he has worked here and lives in an apartment with his boyfriend on the first floor. Whenever I came here with my parents I would stay with them during the day whilst they were at conferences.' Blaine smiled, reliving the memories. 'I remember we used to sit under a blanket on the couch and watch musicals, it was better than sitting alone in an apartment.'

Kurt smiled, he was glad that Blaine had someone, even though he wasn't always there, he still had someone to confide in.

The elevator came to a stop and Blaine lead the way out until the stopped at apartment 12E.

Blaine opened the door and stood in the door way, open mouthed.

'Kurt. Turn around. We are not staying here.'

This confused Kurt. 'Blaine? What's going on? Where are we going?'

'My dad, he is here.'

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Please review, because I'm running out of inspiration to write but I want to finish the story! Feedback would be amazing! Thanks so much!**


	8. Plan and seaweed kebabs

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm more excited about this story now I know that people actually like it! Anyway I had a review from themuse19 giving me a story from her own life to put in here with Klaine! It's a great idea! I don't own ANYTHING! (Except the Glee DVD box set! BE JEALOUS!)**

Blaine was practically speed walking back to the lift that they had just excited, suitcase in one hand, Kurt's wrist in the other, dragging him into the elevator quickly, slamming the button to take them back to the lobby.

'Blaine please just tell me what on earth is happening? Why is your father here?'

Blaine turned to Kurt with a guilty expression. 'Kurt I am so sorry. I should have checked where they were, my parents hardly ever come to New York for conferences!' he said distressed. 'But don't worry, I will find us a place to stay, I have money!'

The doors opened and the boys walked out, Blaine looking very stressed and upset, Kurt looking at his boyfriend worryingly. Jamie who was sat behind his desk noticed.

'Is everything okay Blaine?' he asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I didn't realise my parent were here! I brought Kurt here for a real New-York Christmas and now we have to spend it in a hotel room! I'm just thankful that we got out of their before my dad saw us though. I could hear him singing in the shower.' Blaine looked like he was about to burst into tears. Kurt wrapped his arm around his waist reassuringly.

Jamie looked shocked and slightly guilty. 'I'm so sorry, I thought you knew they were here! If it makes a difference they leave tomorrow, so it's only one night. You can stay with me and Clyde if you'd like!'

'Really! That would be wonderful! Are you sure we won't be a burden? We don't want to impose or anything.'

'Sure, I'll take your bags up right now. But to be honest boys, we have already eaten...'

Blaine smiled and cut him off. 'It's okay, I wanted to take Kurt somewhere for dinner. Somewhere I know my father won't go.'

'Oooh mysterious!' Jamie played along. ' The VLADA lounge?' Blaine shook his head. 'Eastern Bloc? Boxers sports bar?'

Blaine was laughing full force but still shaking his head. 'Jamie there is more to New York than gay bars you know!'

After they had showered and changed Kurt and Blaine entered a Chinese restaurant called 'The Golden Unicorn.' Kurt had to giggle at the name. It may not be a gay bar, but the name didn't sound far off.

After ordering one Prawn Chop Soy and a seaweed salad, the boys planned their week in New York.

Blaine, of coarse had seen everything. So he recommended places that Kurt might be interested in. They scribbled out a plan on the back of a napkin.

_Tuesday: Lady Liberty, Broadway ._

_Wednesday: _ _Museum of modern art._

_Thursday: Picnic in central park._

_Friday: Movie day snuggled on sofa._

_Saturday: Shopping for souvenirs (5__th__ avenue)_

They only got up to Saturday before their food arrived.

'Wow chopsticks! I've never used these before, it can't be too hard right?' Kurt picked up the chopsticks and started stabbing his seaweed salad as Blaine chuckled to himself. How did he ever find someone so adorable?

'Here like this.' He shuffled around the booth to help Kurt get them in the right position.'Now just squeeze them together and pick up your food!' Kurt tried but ended up dropping the wooden sticks onto his lap as Blaine's chuckles turned into whole hearted laughter. Kurt gave him a look of hopelessness and Blaine tried to stifle the chuckles building up inside of him.

'I should be able to do this! Finn uses the breadsticks at BreadStiX as chopsticks all the time. I yell at him for it. Who knew that it could be handy?' Kurt huffed under his breath as he picked the chopsticks up and tried once more, again failing miserably.

'Baby, why don't you just use your fingers?' Blaine suggested, trying to be serious.

'No Blaine. I will do no such thing. I can't do that in a restaurant!'

'Maybe ask for a fork then?'

'Blaine Anderson! I will not ask for a fork in a cultural restaurant! I will eat this salad _with_ these chopsticks if it kills me!' Kurt said in determination. After a few more failed attempts, Kurt stabbed one of the chopsticks into his salad and it went straight through.

This is how Kurt ate his entire meal. Stabbing bits of salad onto the chopstick and eating them off. Blaine laughed at him, he had never seen anyone so determined or adorable in his entire life.

After they had finished their dinner and paid (on Blaine) the two made their way back to the apartments.

'Did you enjoy your seaweed salad kebab?' Blaine asked laughing again.

'Mock all you want but I said I was going to finish that meal with those damn rancid chopsticks and I did!'

'Well since we are at Jamie and Clyde's tonight, pick a Disney movie for us all to watch, because I guarantee that is what we will be doing!'

'Anything but Pinocchio!' Kurt replied instantly. Blaine looked at him curiously. 'At McKinley the New Directions had an ongoing joke that I looked like that freakin' puppet!' he explained.

'No! Of coarse you don't look like Pinocchio! ... more like the ugly sister!' Blaine laughed and nudged him.

'That's rich coming from the Wicked witch!' he retorted.

'I'm joking, you are my prince charming.' Blaine grabbed his hand.

'And you are the soppiest person in the entire world!' Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine on the cheek. 'But I love you for it.'

**The end! They are all legit gaybars in new York by the way, (my mum walked in on me googling it CRINGE!) Pleaaase review! Whether it's to tell me stop this story or constructive criticism or something nice! Please let me know your honest opinon!**


	9. Tickle spots

**Hey sorry for the long wait! School work is crazy and I have jabs soon and then parents evening after, my life sucks! If anyone else is afraid of shots can you give me any advice in the review! I'm freaking out! Anyway I am writing this to calm down a bit. Klaine fluffiness and tickles! Quite short sorry :S**

'Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!' Kurt was bouncing on the guest bed in an attempt to wake Blaine up, turns out he was a very heavy sleeper. Kurt tried hitting him with his pillow. 'BLAINE WAKE UP!' Blaine let out a snore and stirred a little, still not awake. Kurt decided that he was going to have to use the ultimate weapon. Intimacy. He ducked down and traced his tongue a long Blaine's collar bone, attempting to be sexy. That did the trick. During a heavy making out session he had done this and Blaine ruined the moment by laughing like a little girl and kicking him off the bed. The very thing that had just happened. Blaine squealed and kicked Kurt off the bed.

'KURT DON'T DO THAT!' Blaine exclaimed. 'You know I like being in control of my actions and you sir are going to be the death of me.' He said laughing and he offered his hand to help Kurt up off the ground.

Jamie and Clyde appeared at the door way in a hurry. 'What is going on? Is everything ok?' Jamie asked eyeing both boys to make sure nobody was hurt.

'No we are fine, Kurt just found out my tickle spot.' Blaine admitted.

'Ah the tickle spot.' Clyde said staring up at an old memory. 'You know Kurt, when I first found the tickle spot we were in the middle of watching monsters inc. I reached round to give Blaine a cuddle and then I brushed my hand against his collar bone accidently, he jumped up and elbowed me in the face...you were a bony kid too!' They all laughed at the story as Clyde ruffled Blaine's hair.

'Aww Blaine that's too cute!' Kurt said trying to poke at Blaine's collar bone again, standing a safe distance away. But Blaine dodged.

'Nuh-uh, no way Kurt. Besides a I bet your ticklish, I haven't actually tried tickling you the whole time we have been together.' Blaine came towards him, hands out stretched with an evil grin on his face, but Kurt did not budge.

'I will have you know that I am not ticklish in the slightest.' He said head up high, Blaine still slow motion walking towards him, Jamie and his husband watching in suspense. Blaine reached to Kurts torso and wriggled his fingers against his sides. Nothing. 'Told you.' Kurt said proudly as Blaine pouted and walked over to make the bed.

'We'll leave you boys to get ready for your first day of sight seeing!' The two men in the doorway left Kurt and Blaine alone.

'Blaine I still can not thank you enough, I'm so excited for today and I can't think of anyone better to share this with.' Kurt said grabbing his skin care products out of his case. Blaine walked up behind him and pulled him into a backwards cuddle. Kurt smiled letting himself be enveloped by Blaine's warmth. Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the back of the taller boys neck.

'AAAAAH!' Kurt screamed and butted Blaine with the back of his head. Kurt spun around, grabbing the back of his neck to look at Blaine, who was holding is bleeding nose. 'Oh my gosh Blaine I am so sorry!' he exclaimed grabbing a toilet roll from the bathroom and sitting Blaine down to nurse his injury.

'Kurt, do you want to tell me what the hell just happened?' Blaine asked looking confused and in pain.

'Errr... you found my tickle spot.' He admitted, looking down. The last thing he expected Blaine to do was laugh. 'What! It's not funny, it's only human...'

'Kurt it's not that...' Blaine said sounding funny from the tissue pressed to his nose. 'I just love the way that your tickle spot is like you, likes to make a big entrance!' he giggled as Kurt looked at him like he was high.

'Okay, Blaine, I may have caused some head injuries too. But I don't care, we are going to Broadway!' Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and ran into the bathroom to shower.

_How did I get so lucky? _Blaine thought.

**IMPORTANT**

**Do you guys want to see them at the sights or would you rather skip the sights and have more Klaine time in their own apartment now. Do you want Jamie and Clyde back? Let me know on the reviews! This is not my story, it is ours, so I need your input! **

**Sorry it is short!**


	10. Broadway

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! So many exams and stress! I am also thinking about starting to write Sherlock fanfics (BBC version check it out it's awesome!) So here we are on BROADWAY!**

The two boys walked hand in hand along the strand of road that had become Kurt's dream over the years. It is funny isn't it? How one part of a city is something you can build your entire life around. But Kurt didn't care, he would be proud to be there, even for the day he was excited he was there. Broadway.

'Blaine, I know I have told you around one zillion and one times, but thank you so, so much for this opportunity of a life time! I love you, you know that right? And not because you give me this extravagant gift, because I really do love you, even if we were curled up at home with Finn eating the fridge and my dad shouting at the TV, I would love you just as much.' _Wow way to go Hummel smooth._ 'Sorry I sound so cheesy and soppy! Look at what you do to me Anderson!' He laughed and playfully hit a smirking Blaine on the arm.

'No, of course, feel free to bask in my glory!' he teased. 'I love you too and this trip was not an attempt to buy your love, it was a taste of what it will be like once we have both graduated, living in the city, the walks, Jamie and Clyde! It's going to be like this all of the time and I wanted to be sure that it is what you want. ' Blaine looked at him seriously and took his hand. 'Because I want to be here with you and if you will have me, I would love to share every waking and sleeping moment with you. Kurt Hummel, will you move in with me?'

Kurt was shocked. Well not shocked, per se, more surprised at the grand gesture, he assumed that the two would be roomies, but then again it had never been discussed. Kurt met him with a huge smile.

'Of course I will you romantic, slightly over dramatic, gorgeous, boy!' He launched himself into Blaine's arms. 'This is so exciting! Will your dad have left the apartment by the end of the day? Then we can truly get a feel for this whole roomie, business.'

'He should have left before we get back.' Blaine confirmed.

Little did they know that had already received intelligence that the boys were in the area.

**AAAH! Left it on a cliff hanger so now I HAVE to write more! Sorry it's short but it is late and all of this was made up on the spot! Sorry for the cheesiness! Ideas are welcome! :D**


	11. Mr Anderson

**Hey! Here is an update! I've made Blaine's dad sort of a jerk...because I can really, enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine made their way hand in hand back to Blaine's parents apartment. It had been a long day and all of their energy had been spent on walking along Broadway and partly jumping up and down in excitement. The two were ready to crash in front of the TV with a movie and just enjoy being with each other. Once they reached the apartment, Blaine opened the door and walked through, dumping himself on the couch, opting to collect their bags from downstairs later. Kurt walked through the hallway mouth agape, taking in the feel of a real, top level New-York apartment. He walked through to the sitting room where Blaine had collapsed and sat next to him, yanking him up by his sleeve until he was sat upright.

'Blaine this apartment is gorgeous! Can I say thank you again?'

'Well, if you must.' Blaine teased, leaning in to receive the kiss Kurt was giving him, Blaine tried to deepen the kiss but Kurt pulled away.

'Oh no you don't, you are going to show me around and then we are going to go and get our bags from Jamie's, then we can do _that_.' Kurt said laughing at the kicked puppy look his boyfriend was giving him. 'Oh, don't pout dear, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can come back.'

'Fine, okay well this is the sitting room, where we sit.' He said in an overdramatic tone of voice, often found in estate agents. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him through to the kitchen. 'This is the kitchen where I microwave left over take out.' Kurt gave him a mock disapproving look but laughed anyway as he allowed himself to be lead into the bathroom. 'This is the bathroom, where...yep.' Blaine trailed off in giggles along side his boyfriend, who was being pulled into a bedroom. 'And _this_ is where...' Blaine went silent. Kurt looked at him in confusion.

'Where we what? Your not shy are you?' Kurt mocked, Blaine just stared into the room, in an attempt to understand what was going on, he popped his head around the door frame to see the room, where he was greeted by the sight of a stern looking middle aged man, who's cat like, green eyes were staring into Blaine's. He wasn't sure what to do, the man had not spoken or moved since the boys had entered the apartment. Did he think it would be funny to just sit there and scare the life out of them? The room was still a moment longer, it was then Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and speed walked towards the door, pulling Kurt along with him.

'Blaine Anderson, stop right there.' A voice boomed behind them. Blaine turned to Kurt quickly.

'Kurt, go down stairs please.' Kurt looked at him like he was crazy.

'I'm not just going to leave you!' he whisper-shouted back. But before Blaine could argue, his father stepped around the corner and looked at their interlinked hands. Mr. Anderson was taller the Blaine, but slightly shorter than Kurt was, but that didn't make him less intimidating, he had a certain look about him, almost cat like and vicious, it lacked the softness and kindness of Blaine's.

'Who is that?' Mr. Anderson enquired, staring at Blaine, not acknowledging Kurt or even looking at him.

'Dad, this is Kurt.' Blaine said meekly. Kurt noticed that Blaine changed around his father, he looked small and vulnerable. Kurt knew nothing that had gone on, but he did know that he wanted to wrap Blaine in his arms and shield him from whatever he was feeling at that present moment.

'Yes, but who _is_ he?' he asked in a sterner tone. Blaine wasn't replying to him, he kept looking down at the floor, biting his bottom lip, which Kurt recognised as a sign of distress. He didn't know what to do, but he decided something had to be done. So he reached his hand out to the man in front of him, who still hadn't looked at him.

'Hello Mr. Anderson, I'm Kurt, a friend of Blaines.' Mr. Anderson looked at his hand, with a look of disgust on his face, and then finally looked up to meet his eyes.

'Why are you here?'

'Errr, I told Blaine I was coming up here for Christmas and he said he was too, so he said I could stay, save paying for a hotel room.' Kurt figured that it would sound better if his father thought Blaine hadn't invited him.

'Do you not have a family Kurt? Someone else you would like to spend Christmas with.' He enquired in a judging manner. Kurt thought a sob story may help the process along, besides the man knew nothing about him.

'No sir, my mum died when I was a child, my father owns a tyre shop back in Lima so he never get's to leave, he told me I could travel here, because I plan to come to New York for college.' He said, trying to keep his calm, he was usually good at lying, but there was something about this man that caused him distress.

'You're the son of a tyre shop owner?' he seemed impressed. 'So you know right from wrong then?' he asked giving a glance Blaine's way. Kurt knew exactly what he was implying, he thought Kurt was straight and thought that being gay was wrong. Kurt wanted to rip the mans head off, lash out, confront him and tell him how perfect his son is and he should like seeing him smile, not cower when approached by his father. But for Blaine's sake, he was trying to get rid of the man.

'Yes sir, I do know what is right and wrong.' It wasn't a lie. Kurt was right, he was wrong. Simple.

'Okay then, I'll leave you boys to it, have fun! Hey Kurt, there are some action movies in the cupboard, don't let Blaine bore you with his musicals. I'm heading home now anyway, bye Kurt!' Then he was gone.

Kurt stood in shock. That did not just happen. A shaky breath escaped from Blaine, bringing Kurt back down to reality. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy who started shaking in his arms. He guided him over to the couch, sitting him down, racking his mind for something to say.

'Blaine, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry he does that to you, I'm sorry your hurt, but I'm mostly sorry I lied. I didn't know what you wanted.' Kurt whispered in his ear, running his hand along Blaine's hunched over spine. Blaine sniffed once, then straightened up and interlaced his and Kurt's fingers together.

'You are the most wonderful person in the world.' He said simply. Kurt looked at him confused. 'Really, you just managed to make him respect you after what he saw and what he thought. It's too late for me, but he respects you and no-one got hurt plus we have been left alone!'

'But Blaine, you shouldn't have to feel like...what do you mean no-one got hurt?' Kurt asked recalling his boyfriends words. Blaine lowered his head down, looking timid again, Kurt wanted to tell him to forget he said anything and carry on, but he felt he needed to know.

'Well, when my dad get stressed, he turns to drink.' Blaine spoke slowly, like he was forcing the words out, Kurt squeezed his hand encouragingly. 'When he has had something to drink, he turns violent.' Kurt was expecting this, but it sounds so awful coming from Blaine's mouth. He looked like he was going to explain further, but Kurt just wrapped him in his arms and nuzzled his neck.

'It's okay Blaine, you don't owe any explanation.' He mumbled into his neck. 'How about we put on a movie? I brought Moulin Rouge with me.' Blaine nodded and pulled back, giving Kurt a sad smile.

'You always know how to make me feel better.'

Kurt ran downstairs, bringing their luggage up and put on the film. That night the two boys fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each others arms.

**Sadness! What do you want to happen to them, something fun now! Some fluff hopefully in the next chapter!**


End file.
